


I Write Sins, Not Tragedies

by WretchedAngel



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2016 Phan, Based On A Panic! At The Disco Song, Based on a song, Multi, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7284850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WretchedAngel/pseuds/WretchedAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader, mentioned as X/Y enters, and completely changes and twists the life of Dan and Phil.</p><p>Dan and Phil are closer to each other then ever, their relationship is the best it has ever been and yet, they do not share intimate contact, nor they are in romantic relationship. The surprise is, that they are not lacking anything. None of them desperately urges the other, everything is perfect.</p><p>"So what the hell is this story supposed to be about?" You might ask.</p><p>Well, it's truth that this story begins where some others end, but let me show you, how do I imagine Dan and Phil's relationship kind of works.</p><p>And yes, it's inspired by P!ATD song.</p><p>"He would always be there to remind me what truly made me happy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Write Sins, Not Tragedies

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt to write fanfiction in english. I have written some fanfictions before, but in my native language, that english is not. If you find this story grammatically incorrect at some spots, please, let me know.
> 
> This is the first chapter, I'm not sure how many chapters is this story going to have, but it's not going to be short.
> 
> Enjoy reading!

Phil’s POV  
It was a third year in a row, when me and Dan were asked to host the Brits awards. It was almost unbelievable, because in fact, me and Dan were the oldest teenagers in London. Yes, when we were doing our radio show, or shooting some serious video, we acted like professionals, but the word ‚acted‘ was quite important. Dan still hasn't really got over his puberty, which seemed to have more phases then there were days in a year, and when I saw him, doing those childish things and silly decisions, I couldn't help it. Dan was waking my ‚crazy fanboy side‘ up every time he turned on the Death Note, and I could have tried to be an adult, but I would have always failed, because Dan would always be there, to remind me, what made me happy. It’s true, this life, I had, was making me happy and I don’t think that I will ever get the right to ask for something more. With him by my side like this, I was whole. Finally.  
„Phil, we have a free two hours now, let’s sneak into Adele’s dressing-room,“ I heard Dan’s voice right behind me.  
„Shouldn't we be practicing speaking for tonight?“ I turned my body, so I could see him.  
„Come on Phil, we are here for third time and we are used to speak in front of public, we got this. Please.“  
I didn't even want to resist him, because I saw the sparks in his dark chocolate eyes and I saw the excitement, which was written all over his face.  
„All right then,“ I nodded and he gave me a big smile. I didn’t agree to this only because I wanted to make Dan happy, I agreed, because this was part of me too. And it was Adele’s dressing-room after all.  
The days, when my only purpose to get up from the bed in the morning was seeing Dan’s smile, are long gone now and yet, I have never been happier.  
***  
The reader‘s POV  
You were so excited, that you couldn’t properly breath. This was the day, this was the day you finally got the chance to get out of your small country and see the world. Well, not world, London. But comparing to the small town in Czech Republic, where you lived, London seemed, like whole world to you.  
The opportunity, to visit this enormous and glorious city for whole two months came from your school. They arranged a program for students with good level of english and based on grammatical test, and interview, the picked one, only one student, who would get the chance to visit London, pick a job and live there during the summer holiday. And it was you. English was the only thing you were really good at, you spoke better then some teachers at your school, so no one was really surprised, that it was you, well, except for you. You knew, that you could express yourself in english on high level, only the idea, of actually getting this chance and visit your beloved England was like a dream to you. Crazy, mad and unreal dream. Until the day they told you: „Okay, X/Y, you convinced us that you are really that good, it’s yours, here are some papers with more information, please, pick up your pocket money and airplane ticket tomorrow at the office.“ So you did. Then they told you choose a job.  
You picked the job of shop assistant in book store, once you was it on the sheet you were given. Your apartment, which you would share with one other girl was across the street. You were eighteen years old, which meant, that you were considered adult in Czech Republic, but not in England, fortunetly, you weren’t stupid, and you could take care of yourself.  
„Bye mom, bye dad,“ you waved at your parents at the airport one last time, and then you cut them off. Only thing, you were concentrating on, was how are these two months gonna change your life. And you could bet, that they would.  
***  
Dan’s POV  
The ‚secret visit‘ od Adele’s dressing-room went very well, we even managed to take a camera in and do some shooting in there. I was fully awared of the fact that our behaviour didn’t reflect our age, but honestly, so what. They wanted us here for the third time, because we were good at, what we were doing. No, we weren’t ‚good‘, we were bloody briliant and people loved us and we were fine. Honenstly, we were so okay with our lives, that it was almost a bit terrifying, but on the other hand, me and Phil went through some bad shit over the years we were active youtubers, so I thought, that we deserved it all.  
„So, what do we do now?“ asked Phil in his deep, vibrating voice, once we got out of the dressing-room.  
„Mabye we could dress up, so we are not in rush later?“  
„Good idea,“ Phil nodded, „but I know that you just can’t wait to wear that suit of yours.“  
He just knew me too well. „So what, it’s fabulous.“  
Phil laughed a bit and I loved to hear that. Not because I loved the sound, or any other cliche, like that. No. I loved to hear Phil’s laugh, because it meant, that things were okay and they were okay for a while now, but I still haven’t quite got used to it. I was still scared, that some creepy stalkerish fan would appear and would cause me and Phil trouble again. Hopefully, the Phandom took their lesson just as much as I and Phil did.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you have enjoyed the first chapter, please, let me know in the comments what do you think.
> 
> Have a lovely day!


End file.
